


Rainy Days

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffyfest, Kissing, Saileen - Freeform, fluffy tropes, married fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Sam's awoken in the best way possible...by his beautiful wife. Fluffiness ensues.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tisha P Moon (tisha_p_moon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend tisha_p_moon who blesses me every evening with a new Sam image! She loves Sam and Sam with Eileen as much as I do and we both want to see them receive all the soft kisses and warm snuggles they deserve!
> 
> A huge thank you to Tricia for acting as a Beta!!

The whisper-soft wings of a butterfly sweep over Sam’s cheek and chases away his dream of a smile that warms him to his core. His eyes slide open to be met _not_ with a butterfly, but two pools of melted milk chocolate. His eyes move down and find the very smile of his dreams.

“Morning, Sleepy Head,” Eileen teases as Sam’s face stretches on a yawn.

“Good morning, Beautiful,” Sam replies before rolling from his stomach to his back. He pulls free the hand tucked under his pillow and lets it fall softly to the side of Eileen’s head before sliding it down to her shoulder.

“You better get up if we’re going to get the full five miles in.”

Sam feels his face fall into a pout as he watches her hands covey her suggestion.

“What’s with the face?” He laughs when she sticks out her bottom lip and furrows her brow in an exaggerated pout. “I’m pretty sure that was _you_ last night that was grumbling about how he hadn’t been able to lace up his running shoes in awhile.”

“Ha ha,” he says aloud, reluctant to break his contact with her. “I wasn’t grumbling, I was merely commenting.”

“Whatever you say. Come on, get up,” she pats his shoulder. “I have lots to do today. Either get up now or you go alone.”

Sam makes a feeble attempt to pout again but he can’t even fake it. He’s never able to resist when her hands get sassy. “On one condition,” he signs with a cock of his eyebrow.

She holds up her left palm and runs the index finger of her right down the middle. _What_?

Sam taps his fingers just under the right corner of his mouth, moves up towards his eye and taps at the tip of his cheek bone.

“Kiss you? Nah,” she says with a grin, then turns to leave the bed.

“Oh no you don’t!” he grabs her shoulders and pulls her down on top of him, “Nice try,” he signs.

She sighs dramatically, “Fine! The things I do for the sake of your heart health.”

Their lips stretch into mutual smiles as they press together lightly. Sam keeps the seal tight because he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet.

“Thanks, now _that's_ what I call a proper wake up call,” he says on a sigh. He settles back into his pillow and his fingers comb through her long brown locks.

He lets out a yelp when he feels a pinch on his thigh, “Time to go,” she signs, then rolls off of Sam to sit on the edge of the bed.

He pushes to his knees and begins to nibble on her neck when her phone lights up and the face of their brother-in-law fills the screen. “Guess I’ll just be going alone after all since you two’ll be texting for the next hour,” he teases her as he walks backward toward his dresser.

“Shush,” she tells him as she looks down at her screen. She taps out a reply, sets her phone on her lap then continues with Sam, “We’re actually just finishing up. We know how our Winchesters need their beauty rest.”

“Hey, now!” Sam’s mouth drops open in mock alarm, “It’s _only_ seven, there’s no way Dean’ll even be up before we finish our run.”

“I’m only teasing. Actually, I wanted to know when he was free this week so I could take him out for a birthday lunch.”

Sam grabs his clothes, throws them over his shoulder then turns back around so he can face Eileen. “Aren’t we going over there tomorrow for dinner?” He takes the opportunity to throw his shirt and shorts on when her phone lights up again.

She’s waiting for him to finish as he sits onto the armchair across the room to put on his socks. “We are but I’d like to-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam cuts her off with a wave of his hand. “I know, I know, you two just want to talk about how fabulous your husbands are and not worry about being interrupted by said husbands. That’s cool.”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she heads to the door; after three years of marriage, Eileen and Castiel have both learned it takes much less energy to just ignore their husbands’ antics. Right before she reaches the door, Eileen pauses and raises one perfectly groomed eyebrow. She dips her head up and down as she looks over his attire.

On a laugh, he turns away, giving her full access to what he hopes is coming next. A year ago, Eileen had bought him the navy shorts adorned with giant starfish as a joke, but ever since she’d told him his ass looked good in them, he wears them every time they run together. And just when he thinks he isn’t going to get it, a sharp slap followed by a pinch runs over his ass.

 _Another_ _fantastic_ _way_ _to_ _start_ _the_ _day_ , he thinks as he brushes his teeth and ties his hair back.

Once out on the road, they fall into their usual unsynchronized rhythm. Despite the overcast sky, it’s still a decent enough fall morning for a run and it’s early enough the roads are still clear of traffic. Conversation’s difficult for obvious reasons but that’s just fine for them. They’ve always been content just to be present.

The slap of feet on pavement lulls him into a memory of their first meeting. He’d been staying at a swanky hotel for a statewide pharmaceutical convention and the occupants of the room next door had been acting like complete douchebags. The noise wasn’t a problem but they were harassing the women a floor below. He’d tried to get them to go inside with a few, “Hey man, give it a rest. Let them be,” but all that did was make them amp up their game. He’d been forced to call down to the front desk for fear of one of their enebriated asses ended up flipping over the balcony. No amount of medication dispensed by any of the 300- some pharmacists staying at the hotel would help with a smashed in skull.

In the morning, there was a knock on the door. It only took one conversation with the day manager of the hotel for Sam to be completely smitten.

“Sam!” Eileen's sharp cry and her hand around his arm, literally and figuratively, pulls him back to the present. He lets out an, “Oops,” as a pick-up truck whizzes by, narrowly missing him.

“Head out of the clouds, Winchester!” she tells him sharply before picking up her pace.

He falls into step behind her, thinking how he’d follow this woman anywhere.

Sam’s eyeing up the sky that’s grown ever darker the closer they draw home. Just when he thinks they may clear the last mile without getting caught in the rain, the first drop hits his shoulder. They share a look and then double their pace. By the time they reach the doorstep of their ranch style home, they’re both drenched.

Eileen’s shivering but she’s laughing as Sam wraps her in a towel pulled fresh from the dryer. “Maybe I should’ve let you sleep in after all.” Despite her chattering teeth, her smile is wide showing her perfect white teeth. No matter how many times a day Sam sees this smile, it makes his stomach flip and he sends up a little thank you to those guys for having one too many beers all those years ago.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders and rubs small circles along her back, leaving enough space between them for her to see his mouth when he says, “How about a hot shower?”

“Ha, I know what that means.”

A shy smile spreads across his face as he leans in, wanting a small taste of her. She melts against his chest as he presses their lips, pliant and willing, together in a soft but brief kiss. “Promise, no hanky panky.” He pulls his hand free, taps his pinky to his temple then taps his thumb to his chin and moves it in an outward motion. _Unless_...

“No!” she cries around a laugh and frees her hands, “I still need to bake Castiel’s cake.”

Sam gives her an exaggerated sigh, spreads his fingers wide and pulls his hand to his chest off centered with his thumb. _Fine_

This time it’s Eileen that reaches up for a kiss but Sam cuts it short when her lips chatter so hard they vibrate over his mouth. “Let’s warm you up, baby, then I’ll help you with the cake.”

“Help? You mean make a bigger mess for me to clean up?”

“Okay,” he concedes as they step into their ensuite bathroom, “how about I keep you company while you bake the cake and then I’ll load the dishwasher?”

“Now you have a deal.”

Sam stays true to his word and keeps his hands to himself for the most part. He lathers and rinses her hair and chances a few stolen kisses along the way. Her neck’s always been irresistible to Sam and he takes every opportunity presented to him to nibble or kiss wherever and whenever possible.

Before he gets himself too worked up, Sam steps out of the shower and towels off. “Hey babe, I’m going to-” he stops and shakes his head at himself - sometimes old habits never die. He opens the glass door to their shower stall and waits for Eileen to turn towards him. “I’m going to start breakfast. Omelets?” he signs.

“Perfect, just make sure to save me a few eggs for the cake.”

He gives her a thumbs up and a wink, then leaves her to her hot water and steam.

The broccoli and bell peppers are all chopped and waiting for the pan to heat when Sam’s sinuses fill with the sweet floral scent of Eileen’s shampoo. He wipes his hands on a towel before turning on his heel, just in time to pull Eileen into his arms.

She fits against his chest like they’re built from the same mold. “Mmm,” she says against his chest. “Let’s go back to bed, you feel warm and cozy.”

Sam rubs his hands over her back and waits for her to look up at him, “Still cold?” he asks.

“Nah,” she tells him with a shake of her head, “I just like being in your arms.”

“I’m happy to keep you here all day but we have a cake to make. And,” he pauses to pour the beaten eggs, veggies and shredded cheese into the pan, “it’s not just for anyone. It’s for your _boyfriend_.” Castiel and Eileen had become thick as thieves the moment they met each other. They both grew up with adopted families, never really feeling like they belonged.

The twitch of Sam’s mouth breaks into a full laugh when Eileen doesn’t miss a beat and signs back promptly with, “You’re right! He’s been so good to me, he deserves a special cake,” before pulling the countertop mixer out of the corner it lives in.

Much like when they run together, they fall into a familiar dance, moving around each other with hardly a glance up.

Before long, Sam's sliding their omelets onto plates and adding a slice of toast. He returns from setting the last of the table as Eileen’s pouring her batter into two round cake pans. Sam gathers her long hair at the nape of her neck as it starts to fall forward over her shoulder and lays a soft kiss just below her ear because… well, because it looked like it needed it.

He signs, “What kind?” right before she drops the mixing bowl into the sink.

“Vanilla cake, strawberry filling and peanut butter frosting.”

“Interesting, he’ll love it.”

She shrugs her shoulder as she slides the pans into the hot oven and sets the timer. “I hope so. A front desk staff member gave me the recipe. She said it’s like eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, only better.”

Sam nods his head and smiles as he thinks about Castiel. “He’ll love it,” he repeats. “Let’s eat before the eggs get cold. Coffee?”

“No thanks, orange juice would be great.”

Minutes later, Sam and Eileen are cutting into their breakfast. “What else do you need to do today?”

Eileen gazes out the patio door that overlooks their backyard, noting the rain has stopped but the sky is still dark. “I need to get Cas’s gift but I’ve suddenly lost all motivation to go anywhere.”

“If you think I’m going to try to convince you to change your mind, I’m sorry to inform you: you’re wrong.” He picks his fork up and grins as she does the same. “I will offer an alternative. We could skip our run tomorrow and go shopping.”

“I knew there was a reason I married you.”

Sam’s hand slides across the table to tangle with Eileen’s as they fall into a comfortable silence and enjoy their breakfast.

“I’m going to get coffee. More juice?” Sam stands and collects their empty plates. Eileen looks up at him and tells him coffee would be nice.

He fills two mugs - leaves his black and adds cream to his wife’s - then joins her at the table again. “I never had the chance to ask how work was yesterday. Any more rowdy housewives out for a weekend getaway?”

Eileen laughs, “No. Maybe next weekend. Pretty calm Friday but I did have one guest-”

Sam watches her tell her story, and as he often does when he’s with her, he feels himself falling just a little deeper in love. Twice he stops her to ask her to repeat a sign he doesn’t recognize and she fingers spells the word then waits for him to repeat the word back to her so he can add it to his memory bank.

Her patience with him over the years has been unwavering. Learning new things has always come easy to Sam but adapting the way in which he communicates has been challenging at times. A challenge he’s been all too happy to take on because he’d do anything for Eileen.

When they first started dating she appreciated the fact he was eager to learn her language. He’d spent weeks staying up late taking online American Sign Language courses. She has spend her whole life adjusting her world to fit into the hearing world, as Sam sees it, the least he can do as her husband and partner in life, is adjust his to fit into hers.

His professional life has also benefited from his second language. Word spread through the deaf community and his number of customers to his little “Mom and Pop” pharmacy almost doubled.

The flicker of the house lights and the buzz of the kitchen timer pulls Sam from Eileen’s story of the guest who insisted on a tour of the kitchen before ordering any room service. He’ll be the first to admit he has a few quirky repeat customers but all of them pale in comparison to the off kilter guests Eileen has the pleasure of interacting with.

“Smells like it’s done,” he tells her as she stands to check the oven.

One at a time, she sets the pans on the stove top and checks the middle with a toothpick, then turns the oven off when they both come out clear of batter.

Sam tidies up the remaining dishes from breakfast and starts the dishwasher as Eileen turns her cakes out onto a cooling rack. They each slide out clean - not a crumb left in either pan.

Sam makes rings with his index fingers and thumbs, letting the remaining fingers spread wide. His right fingers point to the ceiling while the left point out towards Eileen then he pulls the rings together to touch. _Perfect_.

“These need to cool before I can make my icing. What do you say to a movie?”

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day. You pick.”

It’s been several weeks since they’ve both had the entire weekend off at the same time. They’re happy to share their Sunday with Castiel and Dean, but Sam’s looking forward to today being just the two of them.

As she looks through their DVD collection, Sam grabs a throw blanket and settles onto their double wide couch. The splurge on the extra length and width is worth every penny anytime he’s able to stretch out and not have his feet propped on the opposite arm.

Moments later, Eileen is settling into the crook of his left arm. After many trial and errors, they discovered early on the best way to watch television together was with Sam on his left side and Eileen on her back. He writes with his left but his dominate signing hand is his right.

While the opening credits for _Star Trek Nemesis_ start to play, Sam finds himself uninterested in the movie. His eyes are drawn to Eileen’s profile and before long, his fingers are trailing down her face. She lets out a soft sigh and leans into his touch. He bends down and lays a kiss over the tiny beauty mark near the left corner of her mouth. The mark he loves so very much.

“Thought we were watching a movie,” she says aloud before turning her head to meet his lips. His eyes flutter closed when Sam feels her fingers find their way into his hair. She combs through and scratches lightly at the back of his head as their lips part and their tongues slide sweetly together. Their lips are warm and soft as they remain joined for several moments.

Sam pulls back and waves his hand over his face. _Beautiful_. He kisses her neck and then taps his middle finger to his forehead before pulling his hand away. _Smart_. He slides his hand up her arm and glides his fingers through her hair as he kisses her lightly again. Unsure of the sign he wants, he chooses to finger spell _f-e-i-s-t_ -y then kisses her through a giggle. The last word makes his face heat and Eileen’s pupils grow dark. He taps his palm flat to his chest. _Mine_

A sound outside grabs Sam’s attention and he reluctantly pulls back. He drums his fingers over Eileen’s arm in rhythm to the rain pelting onto their roof before telling her, “Good call staying indoors, it’s raining again.”

“Admit it, you only married me for my big brain.”

“Busted,” he smirks as he pulls her hand to lay over his heart so she can feel how she makes his heart rate speed up.

“I knew it.” She kisses the tip of his nose, mirrors his smirk, then rolls onto her side. She scoots backwards until she’s flush against Sam’s body, leaving a warm line from his chest all the way to their tangled limbs. He nuzzles his nose into her hair, then presses his lips to her skin and hums his gratitude, letting the vibrations travel down her neck.

It isn’t long before they both fall asleep and slip into dreams of the other. Dreams where they enjoy lazy, rainy days together spent frosting cakes and curling up on plump couches exactly like today. When you’re this happy, and this in love, even dreams aren’t any better than reality.

**Author's Note:**

> My ASL is 10 years rusty so give me a shout out if you catch any errors!
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter @lydrewsmom or Tumblr LoudenSwainfangirl !!


End file.
